narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sage Mode
translations One thing is how it is translated, another thing is the name the translators agree on. There is a reason why the name translation of various things have that literaly. Besides consider that the frase Ero-Sennin, is ussualy translated into Pervetet Hermit or Erotic Hermit, only the dub have used Pervy-Sage. That is why i believe it is Hermit Mode, not Sage Mode. But come on and discuss it. User talk:Gojita Warts To whoever is removing the parts about Naruto having warts while in the Hermit Mode, stop. They are seen in his face, arms, back and legs and right forearm. Omnibender - Talk 17:28, 6 September 2008 (UTC) That is before he perfected it http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/418/04/his shirt is off and wearing shorts,he is clearly in hermit mode,and Fukasaku said himself that only his eyes where supposed to change as it was the sign of a true sage so that would be why he doesn't have warts on those areas anymore. Jiraiya never perfected it that is why he had warts unlike naruto now.WolfMaster 01:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Then It should be mentioned in the Hermit Mode Section and not the True Hermit Mode Section. - Zero - Talk 06:54, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Just so it's noted, my previous argument was made while Naruto had yet to do the balance on the tile rock thing (as you can see in the date stamp), cause when he practiced with the oil, he still had warts. Omnibender - Talk - 11:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Storing natural energy It seems like Naruto is able to store natural energy.Since he just now ran out of it from using the complete version of the rasenshuriken means that he doesn't have anything collecting natural energy for him and that he hasn't had the chance to figure out how to collect enrgy while moving either.WolfMaster 20:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Natural energy is collected and stored automatically and then used untill it is depleted. Also I'd wait a while longer before I'd say that Naruto hasn't figured out how to overcome the weakness. He surprised us all in the last chapter and I'm sure he has figured out how to overcome the weakness. Wait before you give up on him. - Zero - Talk 06:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sage/Hermit Mode--; In all honesty, it's basically the same thing. When it all boils down, that is the outcome - though since we have no hard evidence; you can dispute that all you wish. Now, I am sure we can all agree upon Naruto doing the impossible over and over - looking both left and right at the same time. How he does this, I can explain (though I bet most of you already know by now). When he left the Frog Mountain, Mount Myokubason (I cannot spell it for the love of god); he created two Kagebunshin to leave behind and collect the natural energy/senjutsu chakra. He had been in Sage Mode and left the mountain, appearing in Konohagakure safe, sound, and in Sage Mode -- as the fight with Pein progresses, he gradually depletes his Sage Chakra. He then takes the scroll that he now has, and uses it to reverse summon one clone from the mountain, and then dispersing it - thus giving him back his sage chakra and regular chakra (just like when happens when they disperse normally, their unused chakra gets split again, and their knowledge does too). So he gets his chakra back and returns into Sage Mode. Looking left and right at the same time; and gathering senjutsu chakra while moving~